As a rule, hitherto signal generators do not have a display of the baseband signal currently being generated. At best, a static display is available of the theoretically generated signal, but not of the signal actually being generated currently. The observation of the change in the signal as a function of time or a signal evaluation of the baseband signal actually being currently generated is not possible.